


A Kinda Sexy Road Trip Fiasco

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Car Sex, Come Eating, F/M, Modern AU, Road Trips, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Car trips can be nice every once in a while, but still boring for the most part. Only one person can really look at the scenery, some areas don’t have any data coverage, and you can’t do too much if people get too emotional.Or in this case, a certain song comes on and now there’s sexual tension between you and your boyfriend.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Kinda Sexy Road Trip Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Lupin III The First in theaters finally drove me to watching Lupin III. This means I’ve become a simp for the cast in a week.
> 
> My horny has been activated. Get ready for lots of Lupin smut >:3

Road trips weren’t uncommon for Jigen and I; Adventuring was in his blood, and I knew that when I first started dating him. You’d probably think that it’d get annoying after a while, but he’s somehow able to make each trip very fun. Whether it be to somewhere new or a city we’ve been before, Jigen is always able to make it interesting.

The only downside to the trips were the car rides. 

“Jigen,” I drew out his name, covering up the music temporarily. “Are you sure you can’t tell me where we’re going this time?”

“I told you, darling. It’s a surprise.”

“Awww, come one, Jigen! Can I get a hint?”

“Sorry, but no means no babe.”

“You’re no fun.” I giggled, rubbing his shoulder before turning the music up a little more.

We continued to drive in mostly silence for about half an hour until one specific song came on.

Careless Whisper by George Michael.

When the saxophone first came through the speakers, I stifled a laugh as best I could. Jigen tried to do the same, but we failed to hide our laughter and chuckled at the song together. The song progressed, and I could feel the sexual tension rise with each second as I pat my thighs to the beat.

As the second verse began, Jigen took a hand off of the steering wheel, keeping his attention on the road as he rested his hand on my thigh. I squeaked at the contact, a burst of heat rushing through me and lingering below. The warmth increased as he leisurely moved his hand up my soft flesh, separating my legs a bit once he reached where my skirt sat.

His calloused fingers dove under the fabric and grazed my pussy through my panties. We both let out short groans of pleasure, mine continuing as he began pressing and rubbing up and down the sensitive area. I gripped at my thighs as the pleasure worked its way into my system, moaning out to him for more.

“Sure, doll. But you’re gonna have to help me out here.” Jigen responded with a deep chuckle.

I shivered at his pleasing tone, loosening my seatbelt to make it easier for me to free myself from my panties. Once they were removed, I grabbed his hand and led it to my pussy. He let out another smooth groan as he cupped my growing heat, then swirled his fingers around my labia before the plunging two of them inside me.

My head fell back onto the heat rest as Jigen hastily pulled his fingers in and out of my dripping heat. I cried out for him, wishing that I could have more of him inside me. He cooed to me, his focus still on the road ahead as he edged me closer to my needed release.

“Oh, Jigen! I’m gonna cum!”

“Alright, babygirl. Go ahead.”

Jigen’s pace increased, and before I knew it I was having one of the best orgasms of my life. My head was buried into the heat rest, I gripped my seat insanely tight, and I was chanting his name like a prayer. He continued to rock his hand into me, only removing them when I was completely relaxed. He pulled his fingers out, causing me to whimper at them emptiness, and sucked his fingers clean before putting his hand back on the wheel.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll give you plenty more when we check into the hotel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehehehe im really horny for jigen akbsksnsjbsksksskksjs


End file.
